House of Hades
by ZoeNightshade59
Summary: While Annabeth and Percy are in Tarturus. The crew on Argo ll are furious of them sleves, and continue their Quest. Annabeth and Percy get reunited with some dead friends. Will they ever make it our of what they have to endure now?
1. The Begining of the End

PERCY'S POV

Falling, that's all I felt at first. Actually that's all that I felt for a long time. Annabeth had already passed out from the pain, or at least that's what I hoped I refused to think otherwise. I looked around me and immediately regretted it around me where black walls with spikes jutting out. They were so close to each other. He would never let go of her but he was slowly losing his grip on her. Then suddenly, they hit the ground hard. And than there was darkness. After he blacked out, he had a dream of what was happening on the Argo ll. Nico and Leo were arguing, Piper and Hazel were crying. Frank and Jason were in their rooms and wouldn't let anyone in. Only the Coach was in a happy mood. But what's weird is that only Piper and Hazel could see Percy.

"PERCY!" Both of them screamed.

"Shhhh, your going to draw attention to yourself, I don't want the others to know I'm here okay?" I explained. Both of them nodded.

"Just get them our of their moods, tell them it wasn't their fault, me and Annabeth are okay. Stop worrying and get to The Doors of Death okay?"

They nodded, and started getting them to shut up and get back to work, and they slowing faded.

"PERCY PERCY! WAKE UP!" He woke up so suddenly Annabeth was hovering on top of his face, I woke up kissing her. They stared at each other until she started blushing. " Are you okay?" She asked

" Yes I'm okay, I saw our friends on the Argo, I told Piper and Hazel that we're fine, Leo and Nico were arguing about how they should go dow to Tarturus and save us, but Nico said that if do, they will also die, so we're fine." I finished up.

" Well we should get going, we gotta find the Doors of Death if we want to succeed. The others must be traveling to the other side too." all she did was nod. Was it that easy to get Wise Girl to agree with me? She got up.

"OW! My ankle!" She fell. I quickly got down and saw what happened. I quickly got the backpack that was behind them the entire time, he checked if there was ambrosia in the pack, amazingly there was. He fed a square to Annabeth.

" That should last some time." I gave her some water and bread that was also left inside the pack.

" Do you think Gaea left that there for us?" " Maybe, she wants us to last longer, remember what she said? She wants the blood of a boy and a girl."

" Ya… right." She started to get up, walked a few paces and said " I'm ready you getting up Seaweed Brain?"

She still couldn't walk right so she had her arm around me, and we started to venture through Tarturus. After a few hours of walking and total silence. After a few more minutes, they came across someone. They couldn't see well, but when it talked, they knew exactly who it was.

" Hello Percy and Annabeth." He looked at Annabeth and winked. I was disgusted by this but couldn't be mad enough to see an old friend. They were looking at the healthy looking Pan, God of Nature. Than another figure came out, Grover.

" It's nice to see you man." Grover said. Someone else came out.

" Annabeth! Percy! How you been doing? "


	2. Percy or Luke?

**The second story! Please no flames and enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I have to say it in this chapter too?! RIGHTS TO MR. RICK RIORDON. DO I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS AGAIN!?**

ANNABETH'S POV

"LUKE!? Is that you!?" I ran over there and hugged him, than I kissed him. But after I kissed him, I remembered Percy. How wrong did I do. I pulled away awkwardly and looked at Percy. His eyes full of hurt. Everything was silent, I looked at Luke again, he was actually smiling! How dare him!

"How could you Annabeth? How could you do that, while I'm standing right here, behind you, and you go all kiss kiss on Luke?" His voice full of hurt. After he said that, he turned and left. I called him and called him but he wouldn't turn or respond.

"Annabeth, why oh why did you do that?" Begged Grover

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" I argued. "I missed Luke, okay? I just forgot about Percy for a second, I didn't mean to hurt him. I love hi-" She got cut off.

"Okay okay okay. Annabeth we all get it." Pan said before she got into a speech about her relationship with Percy.

"We have to get on with the quest, with or without Percy. Annabeth, I understand that you and some of your friends are doing a quest to save the world, correct?" I just nodded, I wanted to run off and find Percy myself but I had too many questions.

"Now Grover tell her why your here" Grover started with a story that's so rude and mean behavior, but also funny, I wished I was watching the battle.

"It all started it with the fucking Romans. We were getting ready for battle when all of a sudden, BA BAM, lightning rang out the valley. We heard it everywhere. This person I believe called a Centurion, she charged out of nowhere and killed the Stolls. With her knife! We were all so mad we killed her. It was epic. Than there was this yellow haired-guy came out of nowhere with a knife and a teddy-bear, we were like WTF TO THAT BRO, and killed him with our RPG, that was also epic. So we were fighting the romans and they keep going on about how they will kill us blah blah blah, but I knew this battle we can't win if we were in nature and we don't have a nature god. So i went to one of your sisters, I believe it was Katie, asked her the fastest way to Tarturus, she said that I had to take a passage in Las Vegas,and go into a hotel and find Hermes. I had to drive over there, she said any hotel was fine so I went to my favorite one. I found Hermes, he just waved a wand in my face, said an ancient Greek saying, and I got zapped right into Lord Pan's house, we talked and he still won't help us." He finished up.

"Well I will help if I had a pearl" Complained Pan. "I could help. But you don't, so I CAN'T! SO STOP BLAMING STUFF ON ME!"

"Okay, okay. Wait, a pearl? I think I have 4 right here somewhere…" Grover said searching his pockets.

"What do these pearls do?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Remember our first quest? The Lightning Theif? Well when you guys left me, Persephone gave me 4 pearls in case that kind of thing happened again. And I forgot them till Mr. Gotta yell out everything yelled it in front of my face."

"So how do they work again?" He finally found the petals in his back pocket.

"Woah Annabeth Chase, you really don't remember?" He stopped at that, he was receiving a huge glare and the stormy eye treatment.

"Luke how do they work again? You were the one to go on the quest to look for Aunty Em's Garden, how do the pearls work?"

"Well, you take a peal, you crush it, and imagine where you wanted to be transported. It only works in the underworld." He added quickly.

"Those were the exact words you said the first time. Luke what are you trying to prove to me?"

"Nothing"

"Well than you won't mind if I do this?" I got up from the table, sat in his lap, and started kissing him rather ferociously. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, he enjoyed it, I also enjoyed it.

"I didn't mind that." He looked away from me. I knew he was blushing.

"Well Luke, how did you get into Pan's house? And how are you in Tarturus? Aren't you suppose to be Elysium?" I asked

"Well when I died I was voted to be the underworld messenger. So I came to Pan's house to deliver some mail. And I just recently got here, like 10 minutes before you. Pan offered some tea for me, and we sat and chat, then, Grover came out of nowhere, and I almost peed my pants. I'm in Tarturus to deliver a message. And yes I am, I'm just suppose to send messages ever so often. So that's the answers to your questions." Answered Luke.

"Okay… Pan do you know where the Doors of Death are?" I asked

"Annabeth… tell me of your quest, and I'll see if I should tell you or not." Answer Pan. I told him everything starting with Percy's disappearance to the Argo and Athena Pantheon(Sorry for the spelling). He was looking at me with this weird look while I was explaining this story. When I finished, he looked at me like I need a doctor.

"Annabeth… the Doors of Death can't be closed if no one is in Tarturus. I can't do it because I'm a God."

"I can't do it because I'm dead."

"I can't do it because I'm a satyr."

"Wait, Pan, than who will?"

"I am, I'm willing to give up my life."

We all turned around, no way was he going to do it. I'm not going to let him.


End file.
